Desde mi ventana
by Basara-kun
Summary: Reno X Yuffie. Historias romanticonas y chistosas que mi novia me hace inventar para ella, y que he recopilado para ustedes en esta historia. Porque todo comienza dejando una ventana abierta en tu habitación... espero les guste n n


Hace tiempo que no hacía fics nuevos, no desde que me quedé sin internet. Espero les guste, es algo "romántico" que hice hace un tiempo atrás y que por primera vez decidí transcribirlo y subirlo aquí.

Dedicado a Jakito-kun, mi Yuffie de carne y hueso…

Hoy ha sido un día terrible, esa última misión me dejó muy cansado, sólo quiero volver a mi departamento y descansar. Subo, abro la puerta y entro, voy a mi pieza a tirarme un rato cuando me doy cuenta que mi ventana está abierta…

-Hmmmm, ¿habrá venido a verme? No se, sólo por si acaso revisaré donde tengo guardadas mis materias…

En eso voy a abrir ese cajón, cuando de repente oigo un salto y en eso siento unos delgados brazos que me abrazan fuertemente y se cuelgan de mi cuello, como si se alegrara mucho de verme o algo así. Hasta que me soltó y me di vuelta para ver quién era, y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula.

-¡Renooooooo! ¡Al fin llegaste!

-¿Yuffie Kisaragi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, pues tenías la ventana abierta y me dije "¿por qué no visitar a mi Turk favorito?"

-¿Eh? ¿Y desde cuándo soy tu Turk favorito?

-¡Pues desde siempre!

-Espera un momento… no habrás venido aquí para quitarme las materias, ¿verdad?

-¿Yo? ¿Quitarte tus materias? Hay, cómo se te puede ocurrir eso…

-Porque te conozco, niñita… por eso lo digo

-Oye, me ofendes. No es lo que tú crees, no he venido a eso

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces para qué has venido?

He ahí cuando la cosa se pone extraña, pues ella se escabulle de mí en busca de las materias. Es rápida, como buena ninja, pero mis reflejos son buenos también, no por nada soy de la elite de los Turks. Le alcancé a agarrar el brazo y la tiré sobre la cama, ella intenta zafarse, pero yo la retengo, entonces empieza un forcejeo que se detiene al darnos cuenta de que yo estaba encima de ella y ella estaba sonrrojada. Nunca antes la había visto así, ni tampoco me había dado cuenta de lo bella y frágil que era.

-Déjame ir…

-Oye, estás sonrrojada…

-No, mentira… -se queda callada por un buen rato y desvía la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué te quedas callada?

-Es que… me gustas. De la primera vez que te vi, aún más que Vincent o Cloud… y, pues…

-Yuffie…

Fue entonces que la solté y nos sentamos en la cama. Ahí pude verla con más detenimiento. Ya había dejado de ser la niñita molestosa que conocía, se le notaban sus rasgos adultos, su cuerpo bien desarrollado y sus curvas pronunciadas. Era ya toda una mujer, es primera vez que la veía así, y me gustó mucho. Estaba llorando y seguía sonrrojada, debía hacer algo…

-Lo siento… no debí haber venido aquí. Mejor me---

-Espera -le tomé la mano antes que se fuera-, no te vayas. Quédate un rato más, por favor…

-Reno… es que yo… -se le cae una lágrima- no quería…

-Shhhh… no tienes que decir nada. Ven aquí.

Ahí la abracé, a diferencia de cuando llegó, en esta ocasión su abrazo se sintió cálido y tibio. Algo en mí quiso que ella se quedara no sólo ese instante, sino que todo el resto de mi vida. Fue entonces que ella se robó algo más importante que mis materias… mi corazón.

-Yuffie, no me había dado cuenta lo bella que eres.

-Reno, yo…

Pensaba que iba a ser yo quien la besara primero, pero fue ella quien me besó, y entonces se lo respondí. Sentí sus suaves labios pegados a los míos y luego fue su lengua. Entonces ella me abrazó con más fuerza y yo también, y entonces caímos nuevamente en la cama, pero esta vez no había un forcejeo, sino algo espontáneo. Contaría el resto, pero ya saben: un caballero no tiene memoria…

Ella se quedó conmigo hasta el amanecer, cuando al despertar sentí que no estaba ya, pero que la ventana estaba abierta. Como me lo suponía, salió por donde mismo entró. Desde entonces, me gusta dejar la ventana abierta, o al menos sin seguro, nunca se sabe cuándo vendrá de nuevo a visitarme. Y las materias, ahora las llevo siempre conmigo… junto con una foto de ella.


End file.
